1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electron beam collector for transit time tubes, in particular medium power traveling wave tubes, which collector is electrically insulated from a housing by which it is surrounded by means of an intermediate layer which is metallized on its inner and outer surfaces and which includes a high-voltage resistant, temperature resistant and flexible synthetic resin material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A collector constructed in the manner generally set forth above has been disclosed in the German allowed published applicatin No. 1,766,364, which corresponds to the British patent specification No. 1,246,205, in which the intermediate layer is in the form of a tubeshaped collector insulator and preferably consist of a multi-component epoxide resin.
It has been further proven that an insulator tube, if it is to fulfill its function satisfactorily in every situation and, in particular, is to form a good heat bridge, must be processed with particular dimensional accuracy (repeated borings) and demands an accurate distance between the collector and the housing. If it were desired to avoid these high production requirements by means of special application processes for the intermediate layer, for example by shrinking-on synthetic tubes, it would have to be accepted that at least the contact between the synthetic resin and the housing would remain unsatisfactory.